Sweet Dreams Are Made of These
by SingingMisery
Summary: And it was disturbing, how little he cared for the pain he was causing." In which Dante dreams and Nero contemplates. DantexNero


Title: Sweet Dreams Are Made of These

Pairing: DantexNero

Warnings: Yaoi, this means two males having sex. If you don't like, don't read. Flames will be ignored and/or laughed at.

Notes: So, this is my second Devil May Cry fanfiction attempt. Be nice.

* * *

_It was...disturbing to say the least, how little he cared for the pain he was inflicting. In the dream, he grabbed Nero in a hard, bruising grip. Flinging him down on bed, he ripped of his clothes. The younger man fought, hard, but was no match for his greater strength and weight. The claws of devil-bringer raked down his chest, creating rivulets of blood. Dante ignored it. A dizzying punch to the jaw caused Nero to gasp. Blood welled up to the cut on his lip. Dante leaned down and licked it up._

"_Stop struggling, you're only making this more difficult for yourself." Nero cursed. Fear and anger waged a war in his eyes. Dante merely chuckled, and pushed Nero's legs to his chest. With one violent thrust, he entered Nero._

The scream of pain echoed through his head as Dante awoke. Leaning over the side of the bed, he dry heaved. He wanted to throw up, but his stomach reminded him that he had nothing left to give. Dante rolled back on the bed, breathing hard.

What the hell was that?

Nero had come to stay at Devil May Cry about two months ago. Dante welcomed the help, especially since Lady and Trish had gone on a prolonged mission. The younger half-breed had proven that he was more than capable of protecting himself. Dante had found himself getting more and more intrigued. Hell, he might even say he was attracted to the kid. Not that he would ever admit that. Things would just get too awkward around here. The door opened, revealing Nero. Dante swallowed hard at the fact that Nero was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers.

"Oh. You're awake." The tone was one of surprise. Dante didn't blame him. Usually, he wasn't up until about noon. "I was just wondering if you wanted any breakfast. I'll make eggs." Dante shook his head, causing Nero to frown. "Are you feeling alright?" Of course, Dante's devil lineage prevented him from getting sick from regular diseases. But, there were plenty of unnatural illnesses. Dante usually leapt at the chance for food, especially if someone else was making it.

"I'm fine, kid." Dante said roughly. "I'm just not hungry right now." Nero sighed.

"Alright. I'll make something and put it in the fridge." And he was gone, his bare feet padding down the hall. Dante released the breath he hadn't been aware he was holding. Flopping back down on his bed, he bit the inside of his cheek. What was that dream about? He rolled onto his side. God, it had been disgusting how little he cared. The only thing he did care about was the feeling of Nero's skin against his, the smoothness of those damning thighs as they involuntarily clenched. He had only cared about being inside Nero.

Whether the kid wanted it, or not.

Dante stared at the ceiling. Sure, he had done some shitty things. He had killed, maimed, broken hearts. Fuck, he had killed his own brother. But, was he really capable of raping someone? Was he really capable of holding down a being weaker than he was and take what they didn't want to give? He blew a breath out.

He hoped he never found out.

* * *

After showering and changing, Dante felt marginally better. He lurched down the stairs to the small kitchen. Nero wasn't there, but had left a note explaining he had just gone out for a patrol. Dante snorted. It was too early for Demons to be roaming. But then again, that was Nero for you. Always fighting.

He was fighting you in the dream, his mind whispered.

Dante frowned. That was true. His stomach rolled again. He brooded on the feeling of fists beating against his chest. Nero had been hurting. Nero had been hurting, and he laughed. Feeling fed up, he grabbed Ebony and Ivory. Maybe he should do a little hunting. He needed the distraction.

It had been hard work, but he found a nest of hellhounds. The rest of his day went to clearing them out. Dante soon lost himself in the feel of bullets exploding from his guns, the feel of his sword whirling though the air. He grinned triumphantly as the last demon disappeared. It was night now, and a cool wind was blowing through. Whistling cheerfully, Dante quickly manoeuvred his way through the rundown streets. He opened the door of his store, only for the events of that morning to hit him when he saw Nero reading a book at his desk.

Right.

That damn dream.

Nero looked up with a small smile.

"I brought back a pizza..." His voice trailed off as he took in Dante's appearance. Dante felt his heartbeat quicken. Did the kid always smell this good? "What happened to you?"

"Hellhounds. A whole bunch of 'em. Did you say something about a pizza?" Wordlessly, Nero pushed the opened box towards him. He grabbed the box and stomped over to the kitchen. Nero followed him.

"Are you sure you are alright? Your acting...weird, even for you." He gave a smile, inviting the elder devil slayer to share in the joke.

"I told you, kid. I'm abso-fucking-lutely fine." Dante opened the fridge, and grabbed a few beers. "Goodnight." He could practically feel the waves of confusion coming off Nero as he took refuge in his room.

* * *

_This time, Nero was gasping and sobbing underneath him. It was too easy to subdue him. His usually cocky eyes were dull with the realization of what was going to happen. And it was good, so good, that he wasn't fighting. But still, Nero was a wildcard. He might take any chance he had to escape. Dante slammed his wrists on the bed. He needed this. Nero couldn't escape now._

Dante really did throw up this time, managing to make it to the bathroom on time. After taking a drink of water and some deep breathes, he sat on the floor of the bathroom. He glanced down. He was hard. He gripped his hair and pulled at it, glaring at himself in the mirror. What the fuck was WRONG with him? Who gets hard after dreaming of raping someone? Angry and scared, he flung himself back onto his bed. He was not leaving it today.

Nero stared at the ceiling, thinking. Dante had been acting so strange lately. He hadn't seen the elder demon-hunter all day. Nero wrapped his coat around himself, feeling suddenly cold. Had Dante found out about his crush? Nero pressed his lips together. No. That was something even Nero wasn't sure about. Then what was it? He sighed. Maybe it was just the older male's way of saying he regretted inviting him to come here. Upstairs there was a thump. Grabbing his sword he rushed upstairs. There was yelling coming from Dante's room. Kicking open the door, he took a fighting stance. Only to blink in confusion. Dante was thrashing in his sleep, yelling indecipherable things. Nero dropped his weapon and approached the bedside.

"Dante. Dante! Wake up." He shook the half-breed. Still asleep, Dante grabbed his wrists. Turning rapidly, Nero found himself on his back staring up in Dante's eyes. "What..." There was something in the icy eyes staring down at him. Nero was breathless when he put a name to it.

Longing.

Then, Dante started to come to his senses. Confusion flitted over his face, then horror. He dropped Nero's wrists like they were scalding hot.

"I'm sorry, kid." He rolled off the bed. Nero sat up, rubbing the fading bruises.

"Dante. What is going on with you, old man? Old age getting to your brain?" Dante didn't seem to react, continuing to stare at Nero with horror.

"I think you should leave, Nero." Usually he relished whenever Dante said his name. But now it was so dull. "I think I am getting too dangerous." Nero tilted his head.

"What makes you say that?"

"I'm having...these dreams." Nero stood and got a glass of water. He wordlessly handed it to Dante.

"Your breath stinks." He sat back on the bed. "Okay, so your having dreams?"

"Yeah. I don't get any ideas, kid. It ain't that kinda dream." Nero was relieved to see some of Dante's trademark sarcasm. "But, I'm..." There was a pause. Nero stared at him.

"You're...what? Wearing lady's clothes? Riding a hippo? Getting chased by a giant beaver?" Dante raised an eyebrow. "Don't ask."

"No. I'm..."

"You're what?"

"I'm HURTING you, alright?" Nero leaned back.

"You're hurting me?" Dante drained the glass of water.

"Yeah, I'm...raping you." There was another pause. Nero closed his eyes.

"Oh." Nero let out a long breath. He felt suddenly sorry to the older man. It must have been terrifying for Dante to be having these dreams. Deep down, he was a good man. "Oh," he said again. "Are you...angry at me?"

"No. At least not enough to want to do that." Nero sat up.

"Okay. Well can you explain the dreams to me?" Dante stared at him. "Call me morbid, but I'm interested." Dante cleared his throat.

"You just won't let me...touch you. You're fighting me, you won't hold still. I just..." His voice trailed off.

"So I won't...let you touch me?" Dante nodded. "Well, maybe it is...I don't know. Maybe subconsciously, you want to...be with me. But, your brain thought that I would never agree to something like that. So, that's the way it played out." Dante stared at him. "It's just a suggestion. I could be wrong." He gave a nervous laugh. "I'm gonnna go do something." Dante nodded, mouth suddenly dry. Nero stood and walked slowly towards the door. He paused for a minute. "And...just so you know. If you were to try," Nero breathed slowly. "I would let you." Blushing, the younger man left.

Dante blinked once. Twice. Three times.

Oh shit.

* * *

It was night, when Dante opened his eyes. Nero was at the door. He could smell him.

"Might as well come in, kid. I know you're there." The door swung open. Nero stood there. He still had his blue coat on, but was wearing t-shirt and boxers underneath. He shifted nervously.

"I just came to check on you. Make sure you're okay." Dante shrugged. "Alright then, I'll just..." He didn't get to finish that sentence. Dante had stood up and crossed the distance between them. He pushed Nero against the wall, kissing him with all the passion he could muster. For a moment, he was scared that this was one of his dreams. That Nero was going to start fighting him. But, the younger man was kissing him back, moaning against his lips. Taking the initiative, he half pulled, half carried Nero to the bed. Still kissing him, Dante pushed both him and Nero back onto the bed. A need for oxygen forced him to break the kiss. Nero was flushed from the exertion and panting, his hair mussed. Dante felt his cock grow hard just looking at him. Wanting to see more, he pulled the jacket off, then the t-shirt. He knelt down to kiss and nip at Nero's exposed chest. When he licked the kid's nipple, Nero gave a low moan. Dante closed his eyes. He had heard several different moans, all different pitches and varieties. But, none of them sounded so wanton as Nero's. He gently bit the pebbled bud. Nero whimpered that time. Dante kissed down Nero's flat stomach, stopping at his waistband of the boxers. He breathed on the bulge that had formed there, causing Nero to buck up. Grinning, the bigger man pulled down the shorts. Nero blushed as he was bared for Dante to see. Dante ran one finger teasingly up and down the underside of Nero's arousal, revelling in the whimpers and moans that followed. He rubbed the pad of his thumb over the head, smearing the fluid that had gathered there. Nero whimpered loudly at that, moving his hips to create more friction.

"Please Dante." The older man was quickly losing his control. He stripped off his clothes, his pale skin seeming to glow in the moonlight from the window. Nero's eyes zeroed in on the cock that proudly stood out from a nest of silver curls. Nervousness streaked across his stomach, a ball of fear starting to grow there. He shifted nervously as Dante settled on the bed, erection pressing into his thigh. His dismay started to grow even further when Dante coated his fingers in some sort of oil, pressing them to his opening. Dante picked up on this, fear a sharp smell among the tantalizing scents arising from Nero.

"Relax kid. This will hurt, but I'll try and make it not so bad." Nero nodded, bringing Devil-Bringer to clench Dante's arm. Dante shuddered at the feeling of the claws digging into his skin. He pressed his finger to Nero's intimate opening, relieved when it slipped in. Nero tensed, but relaxed. A second finger joined the first. Dante circled them slowly. The third finger slipped in. Nero winced and stammered out whimpers. But, his eyes shot open in surprise when the other man's fingers hit a spot inside of him, causing a bolt of pure pleasure to shoot down his spine. Dante grinned, curling his fingers again and again on that same spot. The younger man was reduced to a babbling mess as he nearly wept, pleading Dante to give him release. Dante removed his fingers, losing all sense of control at the unhappy noise Nero made. Hooking his hands underneath the slighter man's knees, Dante pushed them over his shoulder. He pressed the tip of his cock to Nero's glistening entrance. With a single nod from the other, Dante pushed in.

Nero closed his eyes at the pain. Dante stopped, pressing his hand to Nero's chest in an effort to comfort him. "Sorry." His hand slid down to rub his thumb over the head of Nero's cock again. Moving more slowly, he pressed even further in. He ran a shaking hand over the boy's face, pressing soothing kisses to his forehead. "open your eyes for me, babe. I wanna see them." With difficulty, Nero obeyed. His eyes were hazy with pain and something else.

Anticipation.

Slowly, Dante withdrew and pushed back in. There was still pain, but it was slowly disappearing. Dante continued to fuck him slowly with smooth, powerful strokes. Then, the blunt head nudged against his prostate. Nero yelped, clawing at Dante's back.

"T-there. Right there." Dante obeyed, going faster and harder. Every thrust was hitting that sweet spot inside of him. An intense heat started to build up, spreading over his body, settling in his blood. Nero moaned and writhed, encouraging Dante to go harder. Giving Nero what he wanted, Dante pushed the younger-half-breed's knees to his shoulder. This new position gave Nero the contact he wanted. His shouts were becoming more and more garbled as his orgasm approached. Then, the wave of pleasure hit him, stealing his breath away. Splashes of his essence landed on his chest, and Dante's. The other was quick to follow, going harder and deeper than he did before. A burning heat spread inside Nero, causing his body to convulse. Both stayed like that, breathing hard. Slowly, Dante withdrew. Nero shivered, then yawned. Dante laughed.

"What? You tired after that? And you make fun of me for my age." Nero glared at him, the effect ruined by the look of sleepy contentment that lay there. Stretching out like a kitten, Nero fell asleep. Dante lay down and went to sleep as well. And for the first time in a while, he didn't dream at all.

* * *


End file.
